


Pick Me Up When I’m Broken

by Rockingham



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockingham/pseuds/Rockingham
Summary: Carpooling was quickly becoming more of a nightmare then anything else. Especially for Bailey and Skye as they were currently enduring Rory and Casey going back and forth in the front seat. Traffic was moving slower then normal because of the snow rolling in and Carly had already skid on the road twice due to Rory being distracted in her current fight with Casey.“Guys, come on!” Bailey called from the back, only to have the words go completely ignored. Skye just shakes her head, the two were almost like animals now, they didn’t pay attention to anyone else.





	Pick Me Up When I’m Broken

Carpooling was quickly becoming more of a nightmare then anything else. Especially for Bailey and Skye as they were currently enduring Rory and Casey going back and forth in the front seat. Traffic was moving slower then normal because of the snow rolling in and Carly had already skid on the road twice due to Rory being distracted in her current fight with Casey.

“Guys, come on!” Bailey called from the back, only to have the words go completely ignored. Skye just shakes her head, the two were almost like animals now, they didn’t pay attention to anyone else. 

“Don’t we spend enough on sports?! If you need so much funding maybe the equipment isn’t the problem!”

“Why do the arts need more funding then? So you can use smoke machines and  _pyrotechnics_  I’m sure Shakespeare would be proud!”

This wasn’t going well. The longer the election went on the more the two fought. Erin and Ajay were starting to go at each other as well. Lately everyone seemed to be getting into it.

_So much for not resorting to betrayal and violence._  Skye thought to herself as she leaned back in the car, trying to ignore the shouting up front.

The friend group was going to fall apart over this. The spring production would be a disaster. Ajay would probably leave as director, they would probably get stuck with Luis trying to direct again. Rory or Casey would be president and the other would be rioting against their funding of the arts or sports. Erin would probably stay on Casey side so eventually her and Rory would start fighting. 

“Seriously guys! Watch the road!” Bailey yelled from the back. The girl was slowly loosing it herself, and she would eventually pick a side, or she’d just decide none of this is worth it and leave.

_Then you’ll be alone again._

Skye’s chest tightens sharply on her as the thought hits her hard. She leans forward a bit as it becomes a little harder to breathe suddenly. 

What would happen to the theatre if everyone hated each other? If they all just…walked away. And where would that leave Skye? If she didn’t pick a side, wouldn’t both sides hate her for not agreeing with them? Even if she picked a side…Skye liked all of them, she didn’t want to pick half her friend group, half the people who had become more like family to her then her own family. 

She liked helping Ajay with math and creating sets with him. She liked talking with Erin at lunch. She liked hanging out with Rory and Rory’s mom. She would even go so far as to say she would probably miss Clint and Natalie’s annoying antics as well.

It’s getting really hard to breathe and Skye feels her vision blurring.

_Would Bailey leave her?_

Skye feels her body tense up at the thought. Would Bailey get annoyed with her if she didn’t pick a side? If she didn’t pick that same side Bailey did? Would Bailey get annoyed with her not helping anyone in the election. Would Bailey get angry at her for not picking a side?

She’s close to hyperventilating now, everything feels like it’s spinning around her. Oh god, would Bailey leave her? Would Bailey get angry enough to not want to be with Skye anymore?

_You’ll be alone again_

She’s be alone again. Stuck with a crappy home life and no where to get away from it. She’ll be stuck handling the stress of her family pressing down on her, wrapping around her neck like a noose and choking her.

The car suddenly jerks, Skye’s seatbelt digs into her shoulder hard as Carly takes a header onto a curb. Rory lets out a curse and she and Casey jump out to see the damage. 

“Skye?”

They’ll all leave. The theatre club will be completely disband. She’ll never see them again…

“Skye!” Bailey was closer now, Skye feels the seatbelt stop digging into her shoulder, she just barely feels Bailey’s hands on her face, turning her head to the other girl. “Hey, are you OK?”

Bailey leans forward resting her forehead against the other girl’s. Skye can’t really make out her face with her vision blurred as it is, causing her to panic more, choking on the air around her. “Hey, Skye, you have to  _breathe_ , with me.”

Bailey’s breath hits Skye’s face in steady beats. Skye tries to focus on the steady rhythm as she tries to copy the pattern, her first breath almost feels like a gasp as her body registers the much need air. Within a few moments their breaths are almost in sync. A wave of exhaustion hits Skye like a freight train as she feels the tension leave her body. 

Bailey shifts the two, tugging Skye until she’s leaning more onto her. She tucks the redhead’s head under her chin and wraps her arms around her. Bailey lets her hand stroke through Skye’s hair repeatedly.

“You’re Ok.” Bailey whispers into Skye’s hair, “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Skye hardly registers the words, falling asleep against Bailey’s chest, the steady beating of her heart lulling her to sleep.

“…Promise?”

Skye doesn’t hear or doesn’t remember the answer before feeling herself fall asleep.

________________________

Skye feels groggy when she wakes up, there’s sun hitting her face and it takes her a few minutes to register that she’s laying in her own bed. Blinking back sleep she becomes aware of the steady breath against the back of her neck.

Adjusting herself slightly, Skye looks over to see Bailey fast asleep, arms wrapped around Skye’s waist and face buried in her hair. Skye maneuvers in Bailey’s arms until she’s laying on her back, looking over at the other girl.

“Bailey.” Skye calls gently as she raises a hand to shake the other girl gently. “Hey, wake up.”

Bailey grumbles something before tightening her grip on Skye, pressing her forehead into her shoulder.

“Five more minutes.” Bailey grumbles as she tries to fall back asleep. Skye flashes a weak smile before gently moving out of Bailey’s arms, stretching before wincing.

She slept in her makeup and now she feels gross and desperately wants a shower. Skye moves around her room grabbing a pair of black leggings and an oversized sweatshirt she  ~~stole~~  borrowed from Bailey at an earlier date. Moving outside of her room and down the hall she notices how quiet it is for a Saturday morning, Brian probably had practice or something and her parents were either out or went into the office for a few hours.

The bathroom is covered in Brian’s various hair products and body sprays. He had to have left a while ago as the bathroom didn’t reek of Axe body spray. Skye starts the water for the shower and turns to open the only drawer she was allowed to have items inhabiting. For a guy, Brian took up a lot of room and all of Skye’s things were shoved into a drawer…except her makeup, which is protectively kept in her room since Brian had been stealing some of it to give to whatever girlfriend when he forgot birthdays or anniversaries. 

Or his girlfriends would just steal it. Skye’s lost more then a few bottles of perfume or body spray or tubes of lipstick to the kinds of girls Brian would date. Half the time it was because Brian wouldn’t tell them he had a little sister and they would either grab it thinking it was theirs or take it because Brian would make something up about an ex leaving it there.

After a 30 minute shower, Skye gets dressed, noticing a dark bruise had formed on her left shoulder and collar bone from the seatbelt digging into her during the incident with the car. Skye sighed as she remembered the argument that lead up to it and pulled  ~~Bailey’s~~  her sweatshirt over her head and ran a brush through her wet hair.

When Skye returns to her room, she half-expecting Bailey to be awake and is surprised when the other girl is still sleeping in her bed. Skye can’t fight the smile on her face as she walks over to shake the girl’s shoulder again.

“Hey, Bailey.” Bailey grumbles and turns over so her back is to Skye, 

“Five more minutes.”

“You said that thirty minutes ago.” Skye giggles and shakes her again. “Come on, It’s almost ten.”

“In the  _morning_?” Bailey asks as she raises her hands to run the sleep from her face. She lets out a groan and sits up in Skye’s bed. The girl takes a second to fully wake up before turning to Skye, “So, you’re feeling better?”

Skye shrugs a little. She’s not…entirely sure what happened last night. Bailey reaches over and brushes the hair out of Skye’s face for a moment.

“Rory and Casey won’t argue anymore to and from school. I yelled at them after you passed out.” Bailey says honestly. “I also made Casey help me carry you up here.”

“I kinda figured.”

“Hey! You don’t think I could have done it on my own?” Bailey asks with a pout. “You’re not that heavy.”

“Yeah? Well someone had to open the door otherwise you’d still be out there in the snow.” Skye pointed out. Bailey tries to find a retort, but just pouts for a second longer before she seems to remember something.

“So, your parents and Brian weren’t here when Casey and I brought you up, and I didn’t hear them most of the night, are they away?”

Skye shrugged.

“I haven’t been downstairs to see if they left a note yet.”

“Oh, OK, I was worried I’d have to leave through the window or something.”

“You didn’t have to stay.” Skye points out, “If you were worried about being caught.”

“I wanted to.” Bailey admitted as she flashed Skye a smile. “I wanted to make sure you were OK. And you were really cute sleeping.”

“Creep.” Skye scoffed with a smile tugging at her lips. “You stayed just to watch me sleep?”

“No!” Bailey blushed, “I stayed because I was worried. I was also really mad at those two. I didn’t really want to deal with either of them for the rest of the night…and…You asked me to stay.”

“I did?”

“You were in and out after Casey left. When you were awake you were really out of it. One of the things you said was that you didn’t want to be alone.”

Skye truly doesn’t remember, but, it was true. She hated being alone, as much as she talked about how much she could deal with it, she didn’t like dealing with it.

“What else did I say?” Skye asked genuinely curious.

“That the election is stupid. Ducks are weird. And something about how Clint’s hair is stupid?”

“Glad I covered all my bases.” Skye offered a bit sarcastically as she sat on the bed next to Bailey, “I’m glad you stayed.”

Bailey smiles and rests her head on Skye’s shoulder for a second, before perking up suddenly.

“Hey! If you parents are going to be away for a while, I can make us breakfast.”

“You don’t have to.” Skye quickly added, she felt a little bad about having Bailey stay the night just because she asked, and maybe a little bad about waking her up. “I can make something.”

It wouldn’t be fancy, but Skye did know a few things from having to cook for her and her brother when her parents were away on business trips. 

“It’s not a problem…besides…I really want to use your stove.”

“The….Stove?” Skye repeats confused. Bailey looks up at her excited.

“It’s a Viking!”

Skye just stares blankly. Bailey seems to pick up that Skye doesn’t understand and rewords her request.

“Your parents have very high class cooking equipment in the kitchen and the diner kid in me wants to touch it.”

Skye still doesn’t really understand, a stove was a stove in her mind, but Bailey looked really excited about it so she just smiled.

“OK.” 

Bailey’s dorky little dance is well worth not understand why she wanted to cook. It was even more rewarding to hear her gush about it from the kitchen table as Bailey danced around Skye’s kitchen gushing over the appliances. Skye smiled at her, even if she had no idea what she was saying half the time.


End file.
